I Need You
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Miroku is supposed to be resting after having a battle with Naraku's minions, but he can't seem to get her out of his head. He's going crazy without her, because he needs her. R


(_I love Miroku and Sango pairings, they are the cutest couple in all of Anime. I also enjoy Sango and Inuyasha but I'm better off with SanxMir, I kind of __**hate**__ Kagome(SORRY!)._

_Anywaaaays, I don't own anything that's Inuyasha or anything involved with Inuyasha, the only thing I own is this story! Ok bye!)_

It was getting dark and Sango was coming back from her old village, she returns to the Demon Slayer Village every now and then to pay her respects for those who died because of Naraku. She was walking alone, Kirara was staying with Inuyasha and the others since she was badly injured from a previous battle. Everybody was staying at Old Lady Kaede's home for the night so they can finally have some time to rest. Miroku was in bad condition as well since he absorbed poison using his wind tunnel.

All Sango could think about was Miroku, she wanted to be there for him, to be by his side. She smiled a little as she thought about the lecherous monk and his little moves.

Kagome and Inuyasha were fast asleep along with Shippo and Kirara, but Miroku was wide awake continuing to stare at the door waiting for his beloved to walk through.

_Sango where are you..._

Miroku heard little drops onto the roof, he peeked outside and it began to drizzle.

_Damn it, Where is she?_

He sat beside the door and looked at his hand, it began to throb and he winced at the pain. Miroku took a sharp breath in and it was as if he couldn't breathe, his began to shake and tried clenching his fist. He was in serious pain and couldn't take it, he needed to be with Sango.

Kagome was half asleep and opened her eyes to see Miroku standing up ready to walk out.

"Miroku!" Kagome stood up and walked over to him. " What are you doing? You need to rest."

"I-I can't...I can't sleep, I can't think...all I feel is pain as it overwhelms my body..." Miroku tried to speak.

"Your hand...does it hurt? You got alot of poison in there Miroku, you need to get some rest. If you keep moving around then it'll move throughout your whole body system." Kagome held Miroku's shoulders.

"I could care less about my hand...the pain I feel is coming from my aching heart, and it won't go away..." Miroku gripped onto his chest.

"Your heart...do you mean Sango?" Kaogme asked.

"Where is she, don't tell me she's still out there..." Miroku's breathing was slow.

"Don't worry Miroku, she's coming back. Sango's strong! She's been through worse weather before." Kagome patted Miroku's back.

"But she's alone, I need to find her!"

Kagome noticed how intense this was, Miroku really needed Sango. The look on his face was serious and painful.

"Miroku.." Kagome held onto his robe.

"Please, let go..." Kagome released and Miroku walked out into the pouring rain.

Sango began to sneeze and she looked up at the sky, the rain was getting heavier. She cursed under her breath at the fact it's pouring rain and she's stuck in the middle of the forest. She sighed at her misfortune and sat underneath a tree.

"I'm lost, I'm cold, I'm getting sick...and no one's looking for me." Sango couldn't get Miroku out of her head.

Miroku was panting and looking all around for Sango. He ran through the forest and called out her name.

Sango was resting and was about to doze off until she heard her name being called. " M-Miroku?" Sango stood up and saw the soaked monk collapse onto the ground.

"MIROKU!" Sango quickly ran over to his side and helped him up.

"Sango..."

"Miroku, I..I don't know what to say!" Sango stared into Miroku's penetrating gaze. " HUH! Wait! You shouldn't be out here! Not in your condition! I thought either Inuyasha or Kagome would of came out and got me-"

"Sango...I came out here, because I need you."

Sango gasped as she heard what he said.

"What do you mean..you need me?"

Miroku took Sango's hand and placed it onto his heart. " Do you feel that?"

Sango nodded her head.

"It's beating fast, because when I'm with you my heart just explodes. But when I'm not with you, I can't breath, I can't speak...my heart hurts. You are all I think about, You are the first face I see when I wake up the morning, and you're the last face I see when I fall asleep at night...I want that to continue on forever." He said as he held onto Sango's hand.

Sango quietly sobbed.

"It's hard to fall asleep knowing you're not here with me, I just can't get you off my mind...but why would I even try to do that? Because when I close my eyes I'm always dreaming about you." Miroku held her hand tighter, and Sango began to cry. She was blushing red, and her tears rolled down her cheeks, but because of the rain you can't really tell.

"Oh Miroku..." Sango took Miroku into her arms and cried on his shoulder. Miroku wrapped his arms around his demon slayer.

"Hehe, I even want to be the one whose shoulder you cry on when your happy, or sad...I want to be here for you always Sango!" He embraced her and never wanted to let go.

Sango's cries turned into soft giggles since she was so happy to here this, especially coming from the mouth of the man she loves.

"Miroku..." Sango cupped her hands around his cheeks. " I love you too..." Just when they were about to lean in...

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Inuyasha arrived with Kirara,Kagome, and Shippo.

"Sango! I'm so glad we--uhh.." Kagome paused as soon as she realized they have interuppted something. "Umm...hehe.." They all chuckled nervously.

"You're telling me you woke me up from a perfectly good nap just to see this-" Inuyasha was cut off as soon as...

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. "Hehe..We'll be going now..." Kagome got on Kirara, grabbed Shippo and they got out as quick as they could leaving Inuyasha in the ground.

"DAMN GIRL! Uhh--" Inuyasha looked at the couple who were blushing red. " Don't mind me guys...um..carry on!" Inuyasha ran off.

Miroku and Sango laughed.

"Haha...um..that was pleasant." Sango smiled.

"So is this.." Miroku leaned in and tenderly kissed Sango. Sango was startled at first but smiled into the kiss.

_(Ok! SO I just realized that this story is VERY similar to my other story. I couldn't help it. Sorry if it's too similar. I tried making it slightly different, and hopefully it was worth reading. Okee dokeey thanks! R&R)_


End file.
